When Life Isn't A Bed of Roses, Remember The Thorns
by CybertronianBeing
Summary: A vent drabble. Highkey kinda sad. Not much more to say.


Hello there fellow Transformers fans! As you can see from the incoming depressing fic, I'm doing extremely dandy!

Haha, just kidding. But, we're surviving. This drabble's a vent, but it was an excellent way to get my emotions out, so, yeah...I hope you're well. Please don't hate me for this emotional piece of trash...if you think it'll be upsetting, pls don't say anything. I'm not in the best place at the moment. Anyway, love yall.

There will probably be a part 2 soon bc I haven't been able to fully release my emotions after what life has thrown at me, so...yeah :):

If you're in a bad place atm too, you aren't alone,,,so just know that I love u...

* * *

"Where the frag are we?!" Streamline looked around frantically. The land was foreign, almost out of their world. It was steamingly hot and draining, even inside the rock out-jut that graced their presence with some sweet shade.

"Here to meet your deaths," Shockwave's shadow reached backward, in the other direction, the meltingly-hot sun responsible for the scorch sat lazily to his right. The coincidence seemed too good to be true: to be dumped randomly after a space-bridge malfunction into the palms of his servos. It was so unfeasible, especially due to the fact that he had been ready. Expecting them, one could even assume.

"Shockwave," Galix' greeting was returned with a sharp and prolonged shock that wracked his frame, sending him to his knees in kliks. His protoform shook in uncontrollable convulsions. 'Line wasted no time making her advance on Shockwave's position, only to be whacked in the tank by Predaking's giant paw, who was sneakily hiding directly above.

Shockwave turned away, almost to express boredom, "it appears we are done here. Do more damage if you wish. I have somewhere to be-"

"Shockwave!" Megatron screamed through the autoreceptors of logic himself. Shockwave winced, only envisioning in the most excruciating detail how Megatron's gloating would endlessly and incessantly go on if he brought Galix and his little...love interest in for the snuffing. It'd drive him mad, more mad, in fact, than the very existence of the two Autobots.

But they, and the Autobots as a whole had still hurt him. For crying out loud, Galix himself had destroyed his optic and several of his labs. The war had altered his life-cycle in such drastic ways that their own physical pain was past sufficing.

So, he resolved to do something different, instead of just hurting Galix. He would've rathered been snuffed, but he wasn't about to spare that mercy.

He painstakingly commed his leader back, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"I need you back at the warship immediately! So, whatever nonsensical thing you are doing, drop it and get your aft up here, now!" Further prompting to what he wanted to do.

"Wait, Predaking!" He paused the com, and then reactivated it, "Roger, Lord Megatron."

The beast, who was about to crush Galix's twitching servo paused and cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion. "Leave the mech. Instead, concentrate your fire-breath on the femme. He could endure much of his own pain, but the pain of seeing his pretty little so-called sparkmate hurt is what would really rock his world."

"No! Streamline! Get up!" She couldn't, still recovering from the hit she took. The predacon then scorched her with a prolonged ex-vent, her audible pain masked by Shockwave's maniacal chuckle and her sparkmate's calling out to her, unable to get his gears and processor to communicate with each other to do something _helpful_. Watching her form completely disappear within the lapping flames was more excruciating than a thousand blasts to the spark.

"That's enough, Predaking. The suffering comes after, during a slow, draining offline. Let us leave them," surprisingly unsurprising, Predaking obeyed and, with a kick of his strong pedes, her brittle body was thrown further into the cave that gaped behind them.

Galix finally found his pedes and climbed to them quickly, and was at her side in an instant. Long in a forced, involuntary recharge, she laid there motionless but still had a scarce sparkbeat. The only thing her functions read through their bond was pain, and all he could feel was toughness and every effort to block him from feeling it.

Parts of her exterior armor crumbled in his servos as he brought her up, cradling her upper body in his arms tenderly. He wasn't that good at the whole spark-bond thing since those fragged life-forces kinda had minds of their own, but he tried really hard. Sending calm and peace through it as best he could, she relaxed a teensy bit.

It was bad. So, he started to remove the pieces of armor that were the worst, which was pretty much every piece that was removable voluntarily. So, the servo, forearm, and shoulder armors; back struts; and leg and ped armor. Most of it crumbled or came close to, falling to pieces in his helpless servos. Pretty much how her entire form and his emotional state was: barely held together.

"Galix to base...do you read?" His voice held no confidence, and it was raspy and faded.

"You have a copy. What's the situation? We lost you on the map-" Perceptor responded, seemingly unaware of anything that happened, and similarly lackadaisical tone rang.

"How soon can you get a groundbridge here?" The words escaped his intake quickly. Ratchet raced into the room, his voice audible in the background.

"What the frag is going on?!" He was basically screaming, "Streamline's life signal is nearly nonexistent!"

"When can you get a groundbridge here?!" Impatience edged more obviously.

"Not currently possible," Hot Rod's voice appeared. "It's busted. Interference...I don't know what did it, but we can't bridge anything or anyone right now."

"Galix! I need you to tell me what is going on!" Ratchet commanded, moving Perceptor out of the way of the control panel with a forceful shove.

"We were attacked. Predacon burned her really bad with his fire. Ratchet...help me! I don't know what to do! She's dying and I can't-"

"Primus, Galix! Hold yourself together! She needs you to focus! She needs you to help save her life. Now, if you can keep her alive for the next...six Earth-hours tops, we will be able to make it manually to you two. You haven't removed her outer armor quite yet, have you?"

"I...did. Most of it crumbled at the touch."

"Scrap...that isn't good but there's no point in trying to put it back on now. How bad is

she leaking energon?"

"Substantially from her tank, where she was punctured with Predaking's tail."

"Put pressure directly into the wound with two digits as hard as you can, if there are multiple, find the worst one. Other than that, do your best to keep her alive and keep her _awake _after she onlines with actual consciousness, assuming she does. It's important that you stay calm, this will hopefully keep her sparkbeat down for the most part, keeping her core temperatures lower if possible."

"Affirmative. Thank you for your assistance, Ratchet."

"Always. Keep in touch. We'll be there soon."

"Please hurry," He cradled her helm in his servo when a cough, empty and awkward, racked her chassi lightly, and her optics dimly onlined, indicating that she was online, but not that she could _see_. Optics, and pretty much everything else, were almost completely scorched beyond function. She groped up, for his face, clearly confused and discombobulated, and found his chin.

"Galix..." It was quiet, matching the blanketing atmosphere.

"Hey, shhhh, I'm here. Relax."

"I c-can't, s-sweet spa-ark...I can't…" Pain _everywhere_ bit at her with every sparkbeat and stabbed hard. Her tank ached and throbbed, and when he pressed into the wound, it made it even worse. She reached her servo up slowly, with pain manifesting itself as a contortion on her face-plate and grabbed his wrist feebly. "P-please stop."

"I can't, Streamy, I can't do that. You'll bleed out if I stop."

"B-but it hurts. A-a lot."

"I know it does, sweetspark, I know. I just need you to hold on. Help is on the way," He stroked her helm gently, and even that was burned and blackened. He sensed the inner struggle with the sparkbond. She was almost blocking the bond completely. "I need you to relax the sparkbond, Streamy, just release it. It's okay, I can take it...I need to help you by transferring comfort. Just relax it. It's okay."

"I can't...I can't hurt you."

* * *

Expect to see more of Streamy and Galix,,,yay

Yes, I own both their characters, but do not own anything that belongs to Transformers or Hasbro.

Have a great rest of your week, my lovelies.


End file.
